Superman(Injustice)
Superman (a.k.a Kal El) is an alien that saved from the destruction of a planet named Krypton. He is send to Earth in an escape pod with his cousin Kara Zor-El. He managed to land Earth while his cousin fall into a hypersleep. He is founded by a couple and named Clark Kent by their adoptive parents. Later on, under the effects of yellow sun, he began to discover his super powers and decided to use those to help people. He became a super hero that named Superman. Injustice: Year One During a night, Superman hears two heartbeats from his wife Lois Lane. He then discovers that she is pregnant. He then informed Batman with this surprising news. He also wanted that Bruce should be his godfather which he agreed. Then he discovers that his journalist friend Jimmy was killed by Joker and his wife Lois is kidnapped by him. After a failure attempt to locate her, he goes to Batman and ask for his help. Batman also discovers that a Kryptonite in S.T.A.R labs was stolen. Batman informs the Justice League and later finds out that Joker and Harley Quinn hijacked a sub-marine as well. Superman then leaves and finds the submarine. But in a shocking attack, he gets poisoned by Scarecrow's fear toxin but without realizing that, he hallucinates Doomsday. He then grabs him and flies through the space. But after the fear gas removed from his body, he sees Lois on his hands and realizes that it was actually his wife and not Doomsday. Due to the effect of fly, she dies on his hands. But that was not all, Joker put a heart monitor on Lois's body and when her heart stopped beating, monitor activated a nuke that placed in Metropolis. 8 million died due to the nuke being activated, destroying Metropolis. Due to the accidental set of events, Superman becames frustrated and lose his sanity. He finds the place where Batman held the Joker and interrupts his interrogation. He pushes Batman away and grabs Joker. Then with Joker even mocking him more about killing his wife and destroying his city, Superman loses control and impales his arm through Joker's chest, brutally killing him as Batman watches in horror. He then retreats in the Fortress of Solitude and grieves his dead wife and the civilians. But hearing the news about the destruction in Metropolis only made him more guilty inside. He vowed to stop the crime once and for all and flew to the Middle East, trying to stop the war thats been happening in there. After stopping the incoming rockets, he grabs the President and attempts to make a speech but Wonder Woman stops him and says that she will set a press conference and that way will be much better. He agrees and talks on the press conference. He reveales his identity and he threatens all people that has been responsible for the death of innocents. US government kidnaps his adoptive mother and father which is a terrible mistake. Superman tries to find them but he cant. He receives a call from a commander and he says that he cant find his parents and he should stop what he is doing. After Wonder Woman talks with the Justice League, the League agreed to stop all the war that has been going on around the world. They teleport through the world and attemps to stop the current wars and riots. In the meantime, Superman realizes that Batman is not helping the process. So he goes to the Batcave and confronts his longtime ally. But Batman implies that he is becoming a dictator instead of a livesavior so he ripps of his mask and say that he let the Joker keep on killing innocents. Batman admits that he felt guilty about the deaths that Joker caused but he says that they dont get to decide who lives or who dies. Superman replies that he killed one man to save millions and it had to be done. He later says that he is angry because Bruce didnt kill Joker so this events happened. He continues and says that he is sitting in the dark, ignoring Damian and Dick Grayson and he abuses his fatherness. Batman becomes angry and punches him on the face. Their argument is interrupted when an alarm in Batcave set on. Superman realizes that Wonder Woman and JL is fighting against Aquaman due to their disagreement. Superman puts the arguments aside and offers a hand-shake to Bruce. He ask for his help but Bruce refuses and apologizes. He leaves the cave in a disappointment and stops Aquaman. In the meantime, Atlantean forces began to invade the major cities around the world. Aquaman threatens Superman and tells him to stay away from the oceans and seas. Superman refuses to compromise and teams up with the strongest in the Justice League and lifts Atlantis and tear it out of the ground. Superman puts the Atlantis on desert and at this point, Orin finally agrees to submit. Superman's reign becomes more powerful and he decides to execute all the criminals in Arkham Asylum. Batman, Nightwing and Damian watches his announcement about this on TV and decides to go to Arkham. Damian refuses and implies that he maybe wrong about his methods on crime fighting. Batman and Nightwing leaves him on the cave and pick up the Batmobile. When they faced with Superman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg, they see Damian with him which means he joined the Superman's reign. Harley Quinn manages to break out from her cell and opens all the gates in Arkham Asylum, releasing all the criminals. Solomon Grundy breaks the ground and grabs Damian but Superman impales him through his chest and Batman blows him. Superman looks at him and says he done well. After Damian accidentally killed Dick Grayson in the fighting, Batman decides to set up a league against Superman and his new form of government. Superman hears a word in destructed Metropolis, he sees Lex Luthor in the building, glad that he is alive. He informs Lex about what happened and convinced him to join his new team. He starts to go after the villains of Justice League, starting by Black Adam. He forces him to yell Shazam and goes back to his actual form. This made Black Adam age rapidly and this could kill him. Injustice : Year Two Injustice : Year Three Injustice : Year Four Injustice : Year Five Injustice : Gods Among Us (Video Game) Injustice 2 Comics Injustice 2 (Video Game) Category:Lawful Evil Category:DC Comics Category:Villains